Gorak High General of Darvac
The Famed Story During the First Dark War, Darvac was being brutally hammered by waves and waves of trolls and demons from the Dark Empire. Only their grand Virtium gollems were capable of holding off the hord, but it was not enough. Little by little, the dwarves were pushed further and furher back into their tunnels and the Koran’s forces inched closer to the Royal Mines. The dwarves appealed to the luvians for aid, but none could reach Darvac as the luvians too were barly able to stand their ground. All hope seemed lost to the dwarves of Darvac. That was when Gorak came. Like an angel sent by the gods, Gorak the lonly minor came marching in, armed with nothing but his dimond pickaxe. He slew any and all who came before him. Not even the most powerful of Koran’s demon was cable of bringing down Gorak. The dwarves quickly rushed to his side as he become a becon of hope in the darkness. King Barlin XI dubbed him High General of Darvac and sent him out to bring an end to the Dark Empire. Gorak may have been a minor by trade, but he was a born leader as he lead his people to victory and pushed the line back further and further. His men all traded in their weapons for a diamond weapon in his honor. The dwarven army was undefeatable. Then one day he sounded full retreat. His army fled in fear as the hord of darkness nipped at their heels. Then in the bwals of an ancient mine, Gorak turned and stoodfast against his prusuers. The two armies collided and what ensued next was an almost endless battle. On the fifth day of fighting Gorak roared and his voice echoed through the mines and across almost all of Atlantis. “Koran the Worm, come and face me yourself! Fight me, instead of cowering behind your pitiful army!” The battle paused and listen. None had dared challenge Koran himself before. Then from the gloom of the mine, Koran answered Gorak’s call. The Dark Emperor stood before the High General and sneered. The very essence of malice and fear ozzed from him. All quived at the very sight of Koran, all except Gorak who stood tall facing his foe. “You would dare challenge me?!” Koran whispered in disbelief. “No,” Gorak said proudly, “I would dare to kill you here and now.” The dwarf immediately began to strike at Koran. His attacks like lightning, swift and strong. Koran met his pickaxe with his spell, shooting fire, lightning, and poison at Gorak. The dwaf was too cunning however and dodge Koran’s attack and charged him. Axe held high, Gorak bore down on the Dark Emperor. Immediately Koran erected a beirior of dark magic to shield himself. “You will never hit me, mortal fool!” Gorak only pushed harder, and then something happened no one ever expected to be possible. Koran’s shield yeiled to Gorak’s pickaxe and shatter under his might. Koran gasped as the diamond weapon came down and ripped through his chest. “How?!” Koran managed to gasp through the blood. “Look at where you are, fool!” Gorak growled motioning to the tunnel around them, “This is an ancient Corant mine! You evil magic may be of use elsewhere, but in here it is useless! Here in the home of the dwarves, you have no power, and here you will die!” The dwarves army cheered as Gorak pulled his weapon out of Koran’s chest and lifted it to deal the final blow, but it was not Koran’s time yet. The Darl Emperor’s demon rushed forward to their master’s side and quickly carried him away. They then all charged Gorak. The dwarf was strong and coargous, but he had been fighting for too long. He was too tired, and not match for so many demons; his time had come. The demon’s claws came down and killed the High General. In a blind furry, Gorak’s remaining army slew the demons and all of the enemy army that still stood in the mine. The Great Gorak had fallen. It was not all for nothing though. His actions in the mine showed the world that Koran was not invincible. He bled like any other, and could be killed. The wound had delt also gave the luvians the weakness they need to explote to finally bring down the Dark Emporer. What little men remained of Gorak’s army bonded together and formed an order of dwrven elite warriors in their general’s memory. King Barlin XI dubbed the new order, The Dimond Warriors, after their unique weapon they carry. Since that fatful day in the mine, Gorak story became legened, one known by all dwarves. It has ever stood as an example for the might and crouage of the dwarves. A tale that all dwarves live by as they strive to live up to the example and memory of Gorak. In his honor, all dwarven warriors sing the songs of his story before battle. It is said that the echo of a unison chorious of warriors in the deep tunnels is enough to bring hope to the lonliest of dwarves, and to strike fear into the hearts of any troll or goblin that hears it.